


Touch

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Touch

"Cinnamon."

"What?"

"You taste like cinnamon."

Orlando quirked an eyebrow, and then smiled, and kissed Elijah again. "Well there's one thing you wouldn't get from kissing Billy."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Elijah gave Orlando an odd look, and then rubbed the arch of his foot up and down Orlando's calf, feeling coarse hair and tight muscle beneath, pressing his lips hard to Orlando's neck.

The sheets clung to their bodies, the air cloying and humid as Elijah pushed Orlando to his back and kissed from breastbone to bellybutton. He ran the tip of his tongue down the thin trail of hair to the elastic of Orlando's briefs and felt the quick rise of Orlando's ribcage in response.

"Elijah."

"Yes?" Elijah smiled and slid his hand up the centre of Orlando's chest, stopping just under his chin and letting his thumb stroke Orlando's jaw.

"Please."

Orlando's whisper was enough. Elijah's thumbs tugged the white cotton underwear over Orlando's erection, and his smile was wicked as he lowered his head.

"Minx," Orlando murmured as his hands threaded through Elijah's hair, pushing his hips up gently. "So bloody good…"

Elijah didn't stop smiling.


End file.
